Cajas de Pandora
by Dragon Aither
Summary: Las armaduras están hechas de bronce, plata y oro, sí... también de algo llamado orichalcum y finalmente de polvo de estrellas..., ¿Quieres saber qué elemento te hace falta? Se llama...


**Disclaimer.** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes con fines meramente lúdicos.

El personaje de Deiyan le pertenece a su homónimo. Yo he creado a el Dr. de la Torre basándome en mi novio. La idea de Pandora cuidando la caja para no dejar escapar a la esperanza fue tomada de un capítulo de Xena, warrior princess.

Dicho todo esto, pasemos a la historia.

**Cajas de Pandora  
por Aither**

_Las armaduras están hechas de bronce, plata y oro, sí... también de algo llamado orichalcum y finalmente de polvo de estrellas..._

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- dijo un hombre algo bajo, pero muy apuesto; portaba una bata y sus credenciales lo identificaban como el Dr. de la Torre.

- Debo recordarle acaso que es usted quien ha venido a verme- respondió otro un poco más joven de mirada penetrante. Su atuendo algo rústico recordaba las ropas tradicionales de algunos nativos de las selvas mesoamericanas.

-¡No me salga con eso ahora!- se volvió el doctor visiblemente alterado, hizo un ademán de querer alzar los brazos para tomarlo por el cuello, más se arrepintió al mirar los ojos de su interlocutor, esos ojos atemporales que lo habían atormentado desde que los vio por primera vez en la expedición a Siberia

-No me salga con eso ahora- repitió el hombre de bata, ahora más calmado volvió a darle la espalda- desde que me fue asignado este trabajo hace dos meses, mi equipo y yo hemos participado en 5 expediciones mortales, cada una de ellas en lugares inhóspitos y de difícil acceso... sin embargo –y al decir esto el hombre apretó sus puños mientras alzaba el volumen de su voz- siempre, en todos estos lugares, usted es lo primero que veo al llegar , y lo último que vemos al marcharnos –sus puños blancos por la presión ejercida por sus propios dedos.

-¡¡Y sus ojos!!!- gritó el doctor esta vez incapaz de contenerse- ¡¡Sus ojos!!!, Siempre mirándome, penetrándome, martillando mi cabeza con su mira...

Los ojos del doctor se abrieron de par en par, absorto como estaba, no se percató que había tomado al joven por la camisa agitándolo violentamente. Una sensación de terror se apoderó del hombre. Este joven de apariencia de chamán despertaba un profundo temor en él, era ese mismo temor el que le había impedido echarlo de las anteriores expediciones.

Él, un hombre de ciencia, no era fácilmente amedrentado por engaños y supersticiones, sin embargo había algo extraño con ese hombre, el doctor no podía evitar sentir respeto… incluso gratitud para con este hombre, aunque no pudo precisar por qué.

Un aura preternatural le rodeaba, y todo ese misticismo se hacia más evidente en sus ojos. Esos ojos capaces de mirar con la sabiduría de aquél que ha vivido miles de años, y con la inocencia del niño pequeño que aun no entiende porque hay maldad en el mundo.

-Le recomiendo que se tome las cosas con más calma, doctor de la Torre.

El doctor soltó lentamente al joven y se echó para atrás sin quitar la expresión de terror en su rostro, a pesar de que no había escuchado la más mínima nota de amenaza en la oración expresada.

-¿C... cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Sé cosas, doctor de la Torre

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Sé que es usted un ingeniero reconocido, que pronto encontró en la arqueología su verdadera pasión. Sé también que la fundación Graude lo eligió para dirigir la expedición que habría de recolectar las 88 armaduras alrededor del globo y regresarlas al Santuario.

-¿Conoce las respuestas que estoy buscando?

-Sí

-Me las dirá

-Quizá... pero no ahora, al parecer han encontrado a otro.

El doctor de la Torre volteó a la expedición, sabiendo que por primera vez desde hace dos meses el joven atemporal de apariencia chamánica no se encontraba ahí... mirándolo.

_Las armaduras están hechas de bronce, plata y oro, sí... también de algo llamado orichalcum y finalmente de polvo de estrellas..._

Esa misma noche

El doctor de la Torre se encontraba dentro de una carpa que no era la suya, observando los cuerpos inertes de los que en vida fueran Capella Auriga y Cerberus Dante.

Un viento sopló dentro de la carpa cerrada, y el doctor pudo sentir una vez más la mirada penetrante del ser enigmático que lo había acompañado durante todos sus viajes.

-Crystal en Siberia, Corvus en Japón, Perseus en una isla del Mediterráneo y 4 más en la isla calavera... ¿cuántas veces más tendré que pasar por este terrible espectáculo? Los encuentro muertos, putrefactos... y lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles es un viaje al Santuario donde su armadura volverá a ponerse en circulación.

-Olvidas que serán enterrados con honores

-¿Los honores que esa diosa puede ofrecer?- dijo con repudio- ¡Por Dios!.¡Ellos eran sus guerreros! Ellos, que deberían velar por la seguridad del planeta, fueron diezmados por sus mismos compañeros –su voz empezó a quebrarse- ¿Qué clase de diosa permitiría eso?

-Condenas fácilmente a una diosa sin entender los designios a los que ella misma está sujeta. Entiendo tu alma y entiendo tu tormento.

-Entonces¿lo sabes?

-¿La razón por la que pierdes peso y horas de sueño?... lo sé- reponde el chamán asintiendo- sé que estudias las anotaciones del doctor Asamori (1) cada noche hasta desfallecer. Sé que pediste este trabajo para estudiar de cerca las armaduras con el afán de entender de qué están hechas y cómo funcionan. Sé que lo haces porque sabes que las armaduras de acero que el Dr. Asamori creo son imperfectas, inferiores a las armaduras atenienses. Sé que intentas crear nuevas armaduras de acero, más poderosas incluso que sus progenitoras de bronce, plata y oro. Y más aun, sé por que lo haces...

El hombre de apariencia de shaman hizo una pausa para mirar al doctor, de pronto, este último tuvo la sensación de que el último le hablaba directamente a su alma.

-Has perdido la fe en la diosa –sentenció el chaman como si reprendiera a un niño- crees que la orden está corrupta y que es incapaz de proteger este mundo...

-Así es, crearé nuevas armaduras capaces de triunfar donde Athena no, capaces de proteger al mundo.

-Armaduras como Cetus, Canis Mayor y Centaurus entre otras ya se encuentran en poder de la fundación, otras más yacen en el Santuario. Aun así cerca de una treintena de armaduras se encuentran pérdidas alrededor del globo¿Cómo planeas encontrarlas?

-No será necesario -afirma el doctor con cierto aire de orgullo- si logró encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta, la forma de crear mejores armaduras, la orden ateniense ya no será necesaria.

-Sin embargo debes entender que eres un ser especial -responde el joven con trsiteza- y que se te ha encomendado una misión más importante y delicada de lo que crees. Buscas respuestas donde no las hay. Si sigues en esa búsqueda inútil no alcanzaras tus propósitos ni los de la fundación porque careces del elemento que irónicamente respondería a tu pregunta

-¿Qué es?

-Esperanza

-¿Esperanza?- repitió casi en un susurro, para sí mismo, pues sabía bien, a pesar de no haber volteado en ningún momento, que nuevamente se encontraba sólo en la carpa, acompañado únicamente por los cuerpos que en vida fuesen Dante y Capella, a quienes prometió que jamás permitiría que tragedia semejante volviera a ocurrir.

Esa noche, cuando el resto del grupo se había retirado a dormir, el doctor de la Torre salió y vio la luz de una fogata a lo lejos, se dirigió hacia allí sabiendo que lo encontraría.

_Las armaduras están hechas de bronce, plata y oro, sí... también de algo llamado orichalcum y finalmente de polvo de estrellas..._

-Por favor... dígame la respuesta a la pregunta que atañe mi alma, por favor. –dijo el doctor tan pronto llegó al círculo de luz de la fogata ante la cual el joven lo miraba.

-Por favor, señor- continuó al ver que no recibía respuesta- las armadura están… las armaduras están hechas de bronce, plata y oro, sí... también de algo llamado orichalcum y finalmente de polvo de estrellas..., la ecuación parece simple, sin embargo jamás he podido recrearla. La composición exacta, los procesos de aleación adecuados no son suficientes, el material resultante nunca es tan extraordinario como aquél del que se componen las armaduras verdaderas. Por favor señor -arrodillándose- dígame que es lo que me hace falta...

-Llámame Deiyan- dijo el joven de apariencia milenaria conforme se acercaba a donde se encontraba el doctor -Héctor¿puedo llamarte Héctor?- dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-S... sí, claro

-Cierra los ojos Héctor, y deja que mis pensamientos se hagan uno con los tuyos... ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?

-Es... un llanto... alguien está llorando

-Es el llanto de Pandora, el llanto de las armaduras

-¿Las armaduras están llorando?.¿Por qué?

-Por ti

-¿Por... mí?

-Porque has perdido lo que Pandora le regaló al mundo...veo que no entiendes mis palabras... ven joven doctor, acompáñame a mi fogata y deja que te cuente una historia...

_Las armaduras están hechas de bronce, plata y oro, sí... también de algo llamado orichalcum y finalmente de polvo de estrellas..._

"Pandora quiere decir "la de todas las gracias", inteligente, hábil, elegante... hermosa, tan hermosa que Epimeteo no tardó en decidir desposarla en cuanto la vio. Zeus asistió a la boda con un regalo muy particular, una caja herméticamente cerrada la cual Hermes le recomendó a Pandora que no abriese por ningún motivo."

-Pandora fue presa de la curiosidad- interrumpió Héctor- y abrió la caja. Al hacerlo todos los males escaparon y se esparcieron por el mundo. Para cuando Pandora logró cerrar la caja, ya sólo quedaba dentro la esperanza... conozco la historia.

-Si, pero no sabes lo que pasó después.

-...

"Perseguida por los demonios que ella misma había liberado y al borde de la locura provocada por sus propios sentimientos de culpa, Pandora fue de un lado a otro, errando eternamente. Expiaba su crimen cuidando la caja en un esfuerzo eterno por impedir que la esperanza escapara."

"Aunque joven, la belleza y jovialidad de Pandora se marchitaron rápidamente presa de esta carga tan grande para un ser humano. Se volvió desconfiada y huraña y hubiese sido una ermitaña el resto de su vida de no ser porque sus peregrinaciones la llevaron al santuario atenienese."

"Ahí fue acogida por Athena y sus guerreros, y bajo la luz de la diosa, Pandora recobró la belleza de antaño. Por primera vez en años, se sentía segura, protegida por los más grandes paladines de la humanidad. Sabía que la esperanza jamás se perdería; aun así, jamás se separó de la caja."

"El tiempo pasó, y Pandora hubiese vivido feliz en el Santuario por el resto de su vida si no hubiese sido por un suceso lamentable... la primera guerra sagrada. Poseidón se alzó por primera vez de su reino submarino. Sus marinas estaban protegidos por armaduras hechas de orichalcum, esto ponía a los guerreros atenienses en desventaja y eran muertos uno por uno."

"Al ver esto, Athena pidió a los alquimistas del continente de Mu que crearan armaduras con las cuales pudiera proteger a sus santos, armaduras que ella misma diseñó basándose en las imágenes que veía en el cielo. Así fue como se crearon las armaduras."

"Sin embargo las armaduras no son sólo un pedazo de metal y necesitan de sangre para vivir." –narró el ermitaño con un dejo de pesar

"En ese entonces los santos, incluso los alquimistas, todos estaban muy ocupados protegiendo el Santuario que cada vez sucumbía más y más ante las huestes invasoras. Pandora veía como sus amigos caían uno a uno, y tomó una decisión."

"Era de noche, y envuelta en una capa, se escabulló hasta el cuarto donde se guardaban las armaduras, no le fue difícil, pues la totalidad de la orden se encontraba en las líneas de defensa."

"Una vez en el centro del cuarto, Pandora elevó una oración a los dioses, una oración que fue a su vez una alabanza a la vida y un canto de redención. Y así, Pandora hizo finalmente las paces con los dioses, con la humanidad y con ella misma, mientras dejaba su sangre fluir por toda la habitación dotando a las armaduras de vida."

"Con los primeros rayos del amanecer, las armaduras salieron volando del cuarto y se posaron sobre sus portadores. Con esta nueva arma, no les fue difícil a lo santos repeler a los invasores."

"Cuando la batalla acabó, los sobrevivientes se reunieron en el cuarto que guardara las armaduras, donde ahora sólo se encontraba Pandora, dulcemente recostada en el centro de la habitación. Aunque mortalmente pálida, cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaría que sólo se encontraba sumida en un sueño placentero."

"Junto a ella, Athena encontró la caja con un nota que decía "_Por favor, no permitan que se pierda la esperanza_"

"Athena sonrió y abrió la caja sin pensarlo, lo que provocó la expectación de los santos presentes. Athena mostró la caja y explicó que siempre había estado vacía, y que en realidad era Pandora, con su sacrificio, quien mantenía viva la esperanza al impedir que se abriera la caja."

"La caja fue fundida, y con ella se fabricaron 88 cajas más, es por eso que las cajas que ahora guardan las armaduras son llamadas Cajas de Pandora"

-Las armaduras están hechas de bronce, plata y oro, sí...-concluyó Deiyan- también de algo llamado orichalcum y finalmente de polvo de estrellas... ¿quieres saber cuál es el elemento que le hace falta?

-Se llama esperanza.

Notas del Autor

(1) Dr. Hasake Asamori, creador de las armaduras de acero.


End file.
